


Джунгли зовут

by fandom_Xenophilia, Skjelle



Series: WTF 2015, 3 lvl [11]
Category: Predator Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>история о том, почему на чужих планетах военные всегда правы, а ученые огребают по самые уши</p>
            </blockquote>





	Джунгли зовут

**Author's Note:**

> золотой дождь  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Джунгли зовут"

Полет синхроплана над лесом был красивым и прискорбно недолгим. Арчи успел восхититься дикой природой, спугнуть пару археоптериксов и поругаться с базой, откуда настойчиво требовали вернуться, после чего прямо средь бела дня в белом же небе грянул гром, сверкнула молния, и синхроплан вместе с ученым рухнул в зеленые кущи.

Не успев толком испугаться, Арчи пролетел сквозь гибкие ветви, изрядно отхлеставшие незваного гостя, а затем синхроплан окончательно застрял, и пилот повис на распустившихся стропах.

– Надо же, какое невезение, – прохрипел Арчи, перестав болтаться, точно макаронина в бульоне.

Будь рядом генерал Марцев, то он уже, наверное, изошел бы кипятком, пройдясь по всему роду интеллигентишек, составлявших семейное древо Роджерсов, а потом еще и погнал бы бежать сквозь лес на скорость, постреливая в дымящиеся пятки «ученой змеюки».

Арчи поправил очки, запрокинул голову и полюбовался на остатки синхроплана. Только сейчас его медленно начало пронимать. Исключительно благодаря плохой проводимости материалов, из которых строили легкие летающие аппараты, он, Арчи Роджерс, остался цел и невредим. Если не считать расцарапанных рук и физиономии, а также врезавшихся в подмышки строп. Арчи еще раз поправил очки, откашлялся и осторожно нажал кнопку вызова на парсере.

– «Воробей», слушаю вас, – мгновенно отозвались с базы.

– Нильсен, это ты? – попытался угадать Арчи.

– Не-а, это Ларсен. Что случилось, док?

– Я тут немножечко застрял, – признался Арчи, между делом вглядываясь в пустоту под ногами. Высота была метров десять. – Пришлось срочно приземляться, и...

– Опять синхроплан расколотили, – проницательно сказал Ларсен. – Вчера Кэти, сегодня вы. Иван Алексеевич не одобрит.

– А можно как-то... э-э, я не знаю, не говорить генералу, что я тут?

Ларсен заржал, и Арчи понял, что просьба была не только бессмысленной, но и идиотской. Хотя он и сам умом понимал: не доложить начальнику целой исследовательской базы, что очередной синхроплан вместе с наездником пропал в джунглях, – чистое самоубийство.

– Ну или хотя бы смягчить формулировки, – тоскливо сказал Арчи, дождавшись, когда раскаты хохота стихнут.

– Типа, не «ебнулся жопой в кусты», а «совершил вынужденную посадку»? – уточнил Ларсен и снова заржал.

– Как-то так, – уныло вздохнул Арчи.

Ларсен хмыкнул, но не стал упражняться в остроумии. Посоветовав ученому как можно быстрее ползти на базу, он отключился, даже не предложив помощь. Арчи вздохнул еще более уныло. Пока на базе сидел Марцев, не стоило надеяться, что за лузером, погубившим синхроплан, направят бригаду спасателей. Разве что, если упомянутый лузер в прямом эфире оповестит всех, что прямо сейчас его пожирает стратозавр. Да и то не факт.

Марцев был твердо уверен, что интеллигентная вошь должна уметь кусаться, как боевая блоха, иначе делать ей на Ламии нечего. Поэтому гонял весь гражданский состав так, что ученые плакали и просились к маме. Но деваться было некуда, и на исходе второго месяца даже тишайший Норберт, сочувствовавший всем формам жизни, включая микробы, мог уверенно огреть пяткой выскочившего из засады рядового. Подчиненные Марцева просто обожали устраивать такие сюрпризы.

И уж тем более любой ученый был обязан сам позаботиться о себе, оказавшись в неприятной ситуации.

Арчи, прилетевший на Ламию бледным и сутулым молодым человеком, за три месяца истязаний нарастил восемь килограммов «боевого привеса», как это называл Марцев, перестал горбиться, а заодно, на пике восхищения собственными достижениями, сменил круглые очки на ультрасовременную пластиковую полосу «Глаз-22». Новомодный мультитул совмещал сразу несколько полезных функций вплоть до тепловидения.

Но материться и зубоскалить Арчи так и не научился. Помимо этого, он не научился прыгать с десяти метров, хотя высоту в три уже прилично освоил. Он даже допускал, что при прыжке с десятки не убьется, а всего лишь сломает себе пару конечностей.

Проверять на практике катастрофически не хотелось.

Арчи вздохнул, внимательнейшим образом осмотрел застрявший в ветвях парашют и начал раскачиваться. Стропы натягивались и пружинили, ученый болтался, как сосиска в кипящей воде, но с каждой секундой амплитуда движений становилась шире, и в конечном итоге Арчи поздоровался со стволом дерева.

Удар вышел несильным, и ученый смог надежно ухватиться за шершавую кору. Мысленно поздравив себя с первым шагом по пути к спасению, Арчи отстегнул стропы и, не давая себе времени на передышку, полез вниз. Он старался не думать о ядовитых насекомых, слизнях-давильщиках и прочей сверхактивной биологической жизни, благодаря которой на Ламию так охотно направлялись ученые со всей Сферы.

Пыхтя и обливаясь потом, он преодолел спуск за рекордное по его собственным меркам время. Прямо перед прыжком на землю он зацепился волосами за липкий гриб. В памяти немедленно всплыла приличествующая случаю фраза из арсенала Марцева. Если перевести ее на общепринятый человеческий язык, она звучала бы как: «Обриться налысо, блядь!» – и это еще самая мягкая формулировка.

Упрямо сжав губы, Арчи провозился с грибом несколько минут и все-таки победил зловредную флору. С неудовольствием посмотрев на клочок волос, оставшийся грибу на память, Арчи спрыгнул.

Мягкая почва ударила в подошвы, на мгновение Арчи показалось, что он вот-вот провалится, но затем это чувство прошло. Почва держала нормально. Болотом не пахло, поэтому он сделал несколько осторожных шагов и расслабился. Затем снял очки и покрутил колесико настройки. Термометр, барометр, счетчик радиации, тепловидение – все это было важно и нужно, но не сейчас. Еще три щелчка колесика спустя он добрался до нужного пункта и радостно водрузил умный прибор обратно на нос. Перед глазами запестрило – карта местности, построенная на основе данных со спутника, полностью закрыла нормальный обзор. Арчи нахмурился и потыкал пальцем прямо в стеклопластик, убирая расширенные настройки. В итоге перед ним осталась только зеленая стрелка, уверенно показывавшая путь к базе.

Невольно копируя повадки бравых десантников, Арчи похлопал себя по карманам, но, разумеется, ничего полезного для выживания не обнаружил, кроме шприца с «прививкой от смерти» и универсального перочинного ножика. Ни еды, ни воды... Крайне неприятная ситуация. Воплощение рассуждений Марцева о неприспособленности гражданских к жизни вне индивидуальных кают с теплым сортиром.

Последнее уточнение Арчи вообще никогда не понимал – почему сортир обязательно теплый? Но сейчас осознание медленно начало проникать в голову. Идти ему предстояло километров тридцать, все это по пересеченной местности, а значит, быстрее, чем за восемь-десять часов, он не доберется. То есть придется рано или поздно лезть в кусты и доверять ученый зад листу местного папоротника...

Передернувшись, Арчи решительно тронулся в путь.

* * *

Главной проблемой оказались не завалы и не хищники, а местные летучие кровососы. Крупные, чуть ли не с грецкий орех размером, они то и дело пикировали на Арчи, заставляя того вздрагивать и махать руками. Инстинктивный страх перед всем, что жужжит и летает, выматывал похлеще, чем гонка с воображаемыми человекопожирателями.

Кровососы, впрочем, успешно держали флаг пресловутых человекопожирателей. Арчи казалось, что дай он им возможность – они не только напьются красной крови, но еще и с удовольствием выгрызут себе кусок на долгую кулинарную память. Поэтому он очень быстро обзавелся целым пучком хвощей, которым нещадно размахивал, словно Марцев заставил его упражняться в древнем боевом искусстве хлысь-по-морде.

Арчи не мог с уверенностью сказать, кто победил бы в схватке человека с природой, но ему крупно повезло. Взгляд ученого замечал вещи, которые пропускали обычные люди. В данном случае – снижение активности насекомых, когда Арчи пробирался под красными папоротниками, тяжело свешивающими мокрые бахромчатые листья. Они не пахли, но обильно выделяли такую же красную жидкость, от которой летучие паскуды шарахались, как вампир от чеснока.

Арчи был очень хорошо знаком с древней мистической литературой.

Усевшись передохнуть под одним из таких папоротников, Арчи отбросил измочаленный пучок и снова снял очки. Инструкцию к ним он изучил от и до, поэтому довольно быстро нашел еще один немаловажный пункт меню, обозначенный как «справочник флоры и фауны».

Перенастроенные очки мигом определили папоротник как окулюс красный, под завязку напичканный цитронеллой. Арчи торжествующе потер руки и начал собирать жидкость, оказавшуюся маслянистой на ощупь. Щедро вымазав ею все открытые участки тела, он стал похож на человека, стоявшего рядом с цистерной крови, когда та взорвалась. Но по сравнению с положительными эффектами внешний вид не играл никакой роли. К тому же маслянистая субстанция довольно приятно пахла: словно чай, в который кинули дольку лимона.

Выбравшись из-под окулюса, Арчи погрозил кулаком мерзким членистоногим, тревожно кружащим у него над головой. Убедившись, что от кулака те в буквальном смысле шарахаются, ученый взбодрился окончательно и двинулся дальше, уверенно держа курс на базу.

* * *

Преодолевая бесконечные сплетения лиан и груды сгнившего подлеска, он все больше чувствовал, насколько успел проголодаться. Разумеется, смерть от истощения ему не грозила, однако Арчи предпочел бы не приобретать экстремальный опыт выживания. Несомненно, Марцев был бы безумно счастлив, узнай он, что хотя бы один представитель научного корпуса оказался в ситуации, когда благоденствовать за счет больших мозгов не удается. С другой стороны, не факт, что Марцев догадался бы обмазаться соком окулюса. Скорее уж, начал бы стрелять по кровососам и спалил бы половину леса. Уникальной экосистемы, между прочим говоря.

Во второй раз вляпавшись в отходы обитателей уникальной экосистемы, Арчи гадливо поморщился. Все-таки образцы должны смирно лежать в лабораторных чашечках и на предметных стеклах, а не бурлить и вонять под ботинками.

А между тем бурлить начинало все сильнее. Стрелка компаса уверенно показывала на базу, но Арчи остановился и огляделся, пытаясь сообразить, как лучше будет обогнуть явственно заболоченный участок. Идти можно было в любую сторону. Какой крюк ни заложи, все равно выйдешь к итоговой точке. Разве что придется еще несколько километров преодолеть. А может, и несколько десятков.

Мысль была настолько неприятной, что Арчи немедленно переключил очки на режим подробного просмотра карты. Возить по узкой полосе экрана запачканным пальцем было совершенно недопустимо, но другого варианта не имелось. Тщательно вытерев палец о рубашку, Арчи принялся вертеть пейзаж, пытаясь определить, где тут болото и какую площадь оно занимает.

Карта упорно не желала отображать никаких водных систем. Возможно, спутники не могли получить картину сквозь плотную крону деревьев. Это звучало бы смешно, если бы не пресловутая уникальность всего, что имелось на Ламии. Например, растения зачастую обладали природным антирадарным фактором и хитро преломляли попадающее на них тепловое, световое и радиационное излучение. Один из коллег Арчи занимался как раз изучением биомаскировки и, судя по вечно вытаращенным от восторга глазам, уже нарыл материала на три научных работы и парочку патентов.

Убрав подробную карту, Арчи вновь остался наедине со стрелкой компаса и болотом неизвестного размера. Почесав в затылке, он двинулся вправо. На ходу отломал засохший сук и начал энергично прощупывать почву перед собой. Несомненным плюсом болота было то, что буреломов здесь не наблюдалось. Либо все утонуло, либо при достаточном количестве воды флора цвела и пахла, не желая гнить и умирать.

Некоторые представители флоры пахли даже слишком резко. Арчи пару раз чихнул, утер нос, полюбовался на кровавые разводы сока в ладони и подавил желание почесать мгновенно зазудевший лоб. Окулюсы попадались довольно часто, но Арчи верил в законы подлости. Лучше перетерпеть, чем обнаружить, что нужное растение полностью исчезло со всей обозримой местности, а кровососы уже спешат полакомиться десертом.

Болото оказалось коварным. Арчи уже привык, что тычок палкой всегда дает почувствовать твердую почву, поэтому, когда его орудие беззвучно провалилось в трясину, он не удержал равновесие. Шлепнувшись носом вниз, Арчи поднял тучу брызг, бешено забарахтался и пополз назад, приглушенно подвывая от ужаса.

Только вернувшись на твердую почву, он сумел трезво оценить произошедшее и обругать себя так, что Марцев бы, пожалуй, похвалил. Зачем он так всполошился? Ведь упал в болото только верхней половиной туловища! А панику развел такую, будто головой в омут ушел и там застрял посмертно.

Самым паскудным было то, что репеллент с него, разумеется, потихоньку сползал. Арчи замахал руками, пытаясь как можно скорее подсушить остатки ценного средства. Он уже слышал торжествующее гудение летучих упырей.

Оглянувшись, Арчи с облегчением заметил огромный бахромчатый зонтик совсем недалеко – и, к счастью, не в болоте, – к которому и кинулся со всех ног.

– Твою мать!

Арчи хлопнулся на задницу, не успев сгруппироваться. Титаническим усилием воли изгнав из головы образ Марцева, Арчи снял очки, потряс их и посадил обратно на переносицу.

Картина не изменилась. Перед ним ничего не было.

Что ж, отлично, значит, он столкнулся с пустотой. Клаус просто штаны намочит, когда узнает о таком совершенном способе биомаскировки.

Преувеличенно медленно поднявшись, Арчи сделал осторожный шаг вперед и вытянул руку. Кончики пальцев уткнулись в твердую поверхность. Конечно, это был совершенно ненаучный поступок. Арчи могло тут же облить кислотой или просто сожрать. Но он действовал по велению инстинкта первобытного человека, который сует палец в огонь, чтобы проверить, что тот действительно греет и может быть использован для приготовления пищи.

Убедившись, что преграда относительно безвредна, Арчи приложил к неизвестному растению всю ладонь и тут же нахмурился. Меньше всего на свете поверхность под его рукой походила на растительную. Он совершенно точно ощущал металлический холод. Кажется, даже прощупывались швы сборки.

Арчи хотел было по привычке потереть дужку очков, но потерпел неудачу – новые очки имели совершенно другую конструкцию.

– Да что же это такое? – вслух прошептал Арчи.

Звук собственного голоса успокаивал. Переведя дух, ученый уперся в невидимый объект обеими руками и попробовал толкнуть. Ничего не произошло. Арчи мрачно ухмыльнулся, отметив вредное влияние окружения: общаясь с солдатами, он быстро привык мыслить их категориями. Он готов был поспорить, что любой из них тоже в первую очередь постарался бы именно сломать странное сооружение, а потом уже разбираться, откуда оно взялось и сколько стоит.

А правда – откуда?

Арчи не слышал о дополнительных исследованиях Ламии. Однако простые люди вообще мало что знают о секретных планах тех, кто прилетает на другие планеты со знаменем Федерации в руках и наводит свои порядки. Ученые могли сколько угодно возиться с пробирками и микроскопами, военные же преследовали свои цели.

Арчи начал сдвигаться влево, пытаясь определить размер объекта. Потом его осенило, он бросил заниматься глупостями и снова взялся за очки. Рассудив, что у объекта выставлен хороший режим маскировки, Арчи принялся последовательно проверять все диапазоны, в которых очки позволяли взирать на окружающий мир. Когда ни один не дал результатов, Арчи взялся за комбинирование различных режимов.

На четвертой по счету комбинации, которая получилась у него совершенно случайно – Арчи ошибся, выбирая более-менее совместимые пункты, – очки немедленно выдали странные показатели. А поскольку Арчи держал их направленными на объект, сомневаться не приходилось – эффект маскировки был преодолен.

Радостно надев очки, Арчи начал обходить объект. Оказалось, что это небольшая установка вроде тех, что имелись на базе и охраняли покой персонала. Подобие стрелкового комплекса. До конца Арчи не был уверен, но решил ничего не трогать. Один раз ему уже повезло, во второй любопытные руки рисковали остаться без пальцев. Арчи поежился, обратив внимание, что буквально в тридцати сантиметрах над тем местом, где он ощупывал установку, змеится нечто... На экране очков оно было особенно ярким. Будто провод под высоким напряжением.

На всякий случай Арчи отметил координаты находки. Он еще не знал, рассказывать ли о ней на базе или ради собственной безопасности сделать вид, что никаких военных штучек ему не попадалось. Возможно, кто-то из обычных рядовых согласится обменять бутылку виски на рассказ о дополнительных точках укрепления на краю болота. Кто знает, вдруг в болоте ценная руда?

Арчи в последний раз осмотрел установку и отключил комбинированный режим просмотра. Отвернувшись, он направился в сторону окулюса, про который слегка подзабыл в исследовательском пылу. Странно, что крылатые вампиры не доставали – возможно, от установки шло излучение в диапазоне, отпугивающем насекомых. На базе тоже имелись такие глушаки, поэтому ученые и военные могли беспрепятственно наслаждаться свежим воздухом, не прячась под куполом защиты.

Добравшись до окулюса, Арчи по новой обмазался репеллентом, еще раз пожалел, что кроме ножа и вакцины у него ничего нет, и уже собрался идти дальше, когда его осенило. Арчи аж хлопнул себя по лбу – и как он раньше не догадался? Ведь лист окулюса можно срезать! Он большой, сразу не завянет, а значит, его хватит еще надолго, если обращаться бережно.

Выудив нож, Арчи набросился на беззащитное растение с энтузиазмом маньяка. Тугой ствол папоротника почти не поддавался, однако Арчи упорно пилил плотные волокна. Посреди работы ему пришлось остановиться и перевести дух. Запястье болело от непривычного занятия. Даже Марцев еще не додумался до такого тренировочного садизма.

Арчи рассеянно оглянулся и машинально покрутил кистью, не выпуская нож.

Его не оставляло чувство, будто за ним наблюдают. Он готов был поспорить на грант о биомаскировке, что установка тут ни при чем. Если у нее и была своя система слежения, то это не она сейчас оглядывала ученого с ног до головы.

Перестав вертеть ножом, Арчи сжал его покрепче и бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону ближайшего дерева. Он сомневался, что сможет достойно сразиться, к примеру, с десятиногим ульваром, поэтому заранее присматривал пути отступления. Главное, чтобы нападающий не находился как раз на облюбованном дереве.

Арчи чувствовал себя так, будто он забыл надеть очки с утра пораньше, поэтому окружающая действительность расплывается и издевательски стирает часть объектов. У него был огромный опыт набивания шишек о стулья, столы и стойки, выскакивающие буквально из ниоткуда. Проклятая маскировка.

Все еще сомневаясь, но уже начиная испытывать нехорошие предчувствия, Арчи медленно потянулся к колесику настройки очков и аккуратно перевел его на одно деление назад, возвращаясь к предыдущим настройкам.

В поле зрения все стало блеклым, но прямо перед Арчи словно дрожал воздух. И это была не установка номер два.

– Кто здесь?

Воздух двинулся с места.

Арчи мгновенно ткнул ножом в пустоту. И тут же получил обратный удар.

Пустота врезала ему так, что Арчи отлетел назад, грянулся об установку и сполз на землю. Нож из руки исчез. Арчи даже не мог сказать, в какую из трех стремительных секунд лишился оружия, но точно был уверен, что уже не сумеет его найти. Хорошо хоть очки уцелели!

Он неуклюже вскочил, прислонился спиной к установке и выставил сжатые кулаки. Пустота надвигалась на него. Что это не зверь, Арчи понял сразу же. Манера движения, общее строение тела, хоть и закрытое маскировкой...

– Я ученый! – крикнул Арчи. – Мы находимся на Ламии под защитой армии Федерации! Я занимаюсь исследованиями!

Пустота остановилась и словно бы склонила голову к плечу. Арчи медленно разжал кулаки и поднял обе руки, демонстрируя раскрытые ладони.

– Можете связаться с нашей базой, – сказал он. – Попросите генерала Марцева. Он вам сразу объяснит, кто я и... Я упал неподалеку, мой синхроплан сбили...

Он запнулся. Само собой вырвавшееся слово несло в себе страшную истину, которую Арчи разглядел только сейчас. Установка в лесу. Неизвестно откуда взявшаяся молния. Сбитый синхроплан.

В него же стреляли намеренно!

– Я не разведчик, – нервно сказал он, инстинктивно вжимаясь в установку. – Клянусь, я ничего не фотографировал.

Пустота потянулась к нему. Арчи отдернул голову и быстро ударил. Вокруг сжатых пальцев стиснулась чужая рука, и это оказалось так больно, что Арчи невольно вскрикнул. Вторая рука легла на плечо. А затем цепочки на шее Арчи натянулись так, что едва не лопнули. Стандартные армейские жетоны закачались перед неизвестным.

– Я ученый! – повторил Арчи. – Отпустите, вы же пальцы мне сломаете!

Жетоны зазвенели, цепочка ослабла и упала. Руки разжались.

– Очень рад, – нервно сказал Арчи. – Понимаете, мне нужно на базу. Марцев голову мне свернет за синхролет, а тут еще болото это... Вы можете мне помочь? Тут болота кругом, – он указал себе под ноги, – а дорога туда...

Видимо, энергичная жестикуляция вкупе с подробным рассказом произвела нужное впечатление. Высокий отступил, развернулся и молча направился в обход болота. По крайней мере, с точки зрения Арчи это выглядело именно так. Деваться было уже некуда, и Арчи устремился следом за провожатым. Судя по росту, военный весил килограммов сто с лишним, а если добавить комплектацию энергокостюма, без которого создание силового поля невозможно, то и вовсе ближе к полутора центнерам. Отличный измеритель проходимости болот, главное – следить, куда неизвестный наступает.

Почти полчаса они прошли в молчании. Арчи и хотел бы продолжить культурную беседу, но высокий держал такой темп, что некогда было даже вздохнуть лишний раз.

– Подождите, пожалуйста!

Арчи не выдержал и крикнул вслед. Высокий остановился и обернулся.

– Вы слишком быстро идете! – Арчи буквально бегом догнал проводника и остановился рядом с ним. Упираясь руками в колени, он старался отдышаться. Атмосфера на Ламии была нормальной, но быстро бегать в ней не стоило. – Давайте... помедленнее!

Он даже не мог поднять голову, чтобы нормально посмотреть на военного. Тот стоял неподвижно, видимо, ожидая, когда Арчи придет в себя. Но терпение его быстро истощилось. Арчи ощутил движение воздуха, а потом его схватили за загривок.

– По... постойте-е!

Военный вздернул его одной рукой и швырнул в пустоту. Только пару жутких секунд спустя Арчи догадался, а вернее, почувствовал, что его перекинули через плечо. В ребра уперлось нечто угловатое, Арчи инстинктивно попробовал спуститься чуть ниже, и его тут же хлопнули по спине. Вернее, еще ниже, но Арчи предпочитал не рассматривать ситуации, в которых военные хлещут гражданских по жопе.

Хотя Марцев наверняка одобрил бы – он явно мечтал о возвращении рабовладельческого строя, когда неугодных можно пороть на стоянке флаеров.

Небольшой плюс в сложившейся ситуации все-таки был. Военный двигался куда быстрее, чем раньше, несмотря на дополнительный груз. Болтаясь на плече, Арчи с грустью размышлял, что военные разработки всегда получают куда большую поддержку, чем традиционные научные исследования. Например, этот костюм... наверняка ведь бионический! Причем по типу полного скафандра.

На ходу Арчи уже успел поскрести пальцами материал и убедился, что это подобие кожи: очень толстой, грубой, покрытой наростами. Рука, придерживавшая его, тоже имела полную защиту. Судя по остриям, то и дело впивавшимся в штаны ученого, защита была не просто пассивной, но еще и с активной функцией ближнего боя. Прототипом выступали, скорее всего, когти крупного хищника. Арчи внезапно захотелось проверить, как расположены псевдо-когти – вертикально, словно у кошачьих, или горизонтально, как у рептилий?

Не в силах унять исследовательский зуд, он приподнялся – слава упражнениям Марцева на развитие силы спины – и потянулся к шлему. Вместо сплошного материала он внезапно наткнулся на ворох странных кожаных шнуров и удивленно нахмурился. Шнуры будто бы пошевелились под пальцами, Арчи рассеянно за них потянул, и рука тут же сжалась сильнее. В спину кольнуло.

– Понял-понял! – торопливо сказал Арчи, выпуская шнуры.

Ладонь разжалась, лезвия убрались.

Свесившись обратно, Арчи умудрился сложить руки на груди и в такой позе серьезно задумался о том, как можно использовать столь странное решение. Во-первых, конечно, такие штуки смягчают удар. Если их сердцевина содержит жидкий амортизирующий материал, то выгода несомненна. Вероятно, их же можно использовать для прямого подключения к интерфейсу управления боевой техникой. Например, разместить на самых кончиках универсальные штекеры, и все это связать с нейроуправляющим модулем. Функцию энергонакопления тоже стоило рассмотреть поподробнее.

Но ведь с таким же успехом можно делать и шлемы, которые совершенно точно не имеют риска зацепиться за что угодно. Например, за ветви. Неужели в основу этого изобретения легла еще и мысль о декоративности?

Арчи не удержался и громко фыркнул, осознавая нелепость подобного допущения.

Мгновением позже военный остановился. Арчи инстинктивно обернулся, пытаясь рассмотреть лицо или шлем добровольного носильщика, но, разумеется, ничего не увидел. В следующий миг рука на его заднице разжалась, вторая обхватила колени, и ученого мощно толкнули вверх и назад.

С плеча военного он полетел головой вниз.

Успев в последний момент кое-как изобразить полукувырок, Арчи рухнул на спину. Почва была мягкой, но от неожиданности у него все равно вышибло дух.

– Что такое? – взвыл он. – Я же ничего не делал!

Очки исправно показали движение воздуха: военный перешагнул его и низко склонился над ученым.

– Я бы сам слез, – недовольно продолжил Арчи. – Понимаю, что вам тут совершенно не нужны гражданские, но можно же как-то вести диалог!

Внимательно слушавший его военный дождался, пока последняя возмущенная нота растает в воздухе, а затем тряхнул своим диковинным шлемом, и контур его руки со щелчком удлинился двумя острыми лезвиями.

– Помогите, – шепотом сказал Арчи.

Лезвия медленно, словно через воду, начали опускаться к его груди, и Арчи, в ужасе вспомнив наставления Марцева, принялся спасать себя сам.

Выбросив обе руки вперед, он вцепился в предплечье военного и одновременно ударил нападавшего ногой в живот.

Марцев был совершенно неумолим в вопросах обмундирования всего персонала базы, поэтому каждый занюханный лаборант утром с проклятьями шнуровал на себе рифленые ботинки с обшитыми суперпрочным пластиком носами.

Теперь Арчи был готов признать гений командира – пресловутый пластиковый носок врезался поддых бронированному маньяку, сам Арчи рванул захваченную руку на себя, одновременно уклоняясь от удара лезвий, и...

Он ожидал, что военный перелетит через него, но тот даже не двинулся с места. А еще он заревел. Вырвав руку из хватки Арчи, он размахнулся и ударил снова – теперь уже мгновенным, безжалостным движением. Арчи медленно повернул голову, уставился на два куска пустоты, пробивших его плечо, и немедленно потерял сознание.

* * *

Любимым временем суток у Арчи было утро. Прекрасное состояние, когда ты просыпаешься и понимаешь – впереди еще один новый день, наполненный удивительными открытиями. А если не открытиями – то все равно отличный день, просто потому что светит солнце, постель, как обычно, удобна и свежа, а за окном орет Марцев, гоняя подчиненных в хвост и гриву.

Нынешнее утро Арчи категорически не нравилось. Было больно и неудобно. Дергало в плече, где собралась основная боль, и оттуда по всему телу расползались тонкие раскаленные ниточки.

Он пошевелил руками и застонал. Боль мгновенно усилилась. Арчи попробовал разлепить глаза, но веки набухли и зудели.

– Сестра! – позвал он.

Голос был таким хриплым и слабым, что Арчи ужаснулся. Скорее, это вообще нельзя было называть голосом. Так, карканье умирающего симфура.

Арчи затряс головой. Видимо, он выглядел достаточно жалко, потому что сестра все же подошла. Он почувствовал прикосновение холодной мокрой ткани к глазам, и зуд сразу же ослаб.

– Спасибо, – почти прошептал он.

Медсестра схватила его за голову когтистыми руками и с силой разлепила один глаз, едва не содрав кожу. Арчи сфокусировал взгляд перед собой и немедленно заорал.

Пустота, совмещенная с грубыми прикосновениями, тут же напомнила ему, что произошло, и он забарахтался, вслепую ударяя ногами. Очки куда-то подевались, а руку сразу пронзила такая боль, что он просто взвыл в голос и утратил всякую волю к сопротивлению.

До сих пор скрытый под невидимостью военный попробовал ухватить его за волосы, но Арчи стригся коротко (хотя и не по понятиям Марцева), и поэтому у военного, одетого в перчатки, ничего не вышло. Раздраженно заворчав, он ухватил Арчи за ворот рубашки и рванул. Ткань разошлась с громким треском, а вот собственная кожа Арчи порвалась совершенно беззвучно. На груди набухли толстые царапины, тут же пролившиеся кровью. Военный хлопнул Арчи по груди и растер кровь, что-то пробормотав при этом.

«Съехавший», – с холодной обреченностью понял ученый.

Он читал, что некоторые разработки так и остались разработками, не найдя широкого применения, поскольку человеческая психика выдерживала далеко не все. Например, лекарство от смерти так и осталось яркими рекламными обещаниями. Пересадка мозга, осуществляемая безупречно с точки зрения хирургической техники, не выдерживала никакой проверки на практике. Все добровольцы, принявшие участие в экспериментах по искусственному омоложению, закончили одинаково: сначала в психушке, а потом в морге.

Вероятно, бионическая броня тоже стала одним из «объектов Z», а вот примеривший ее военный... Да он мог просто двинуться мозгами, сбежать с базы и теперь шлялся по джунглям, выискивая таких идиотов, как сам Арчи!

– Помогите, – еще раз сказал Арчи, даже не повышая голос. – Кто-нибудь, помогите.

Судя по хрусту листвы и сучьев, военный поднялся. Арчи сощурился, пытаясь разглядеть движение воздуха, и неожиданно почувствовал, что у него на голове что-то есть. А вот на правом ухе больше не чувствовалась дужка парсера. Только сейчас до Арчи дошло, что за все это время он хотя бы раз мог попытаться связаться с базой. Но теперь было поздно кусать локти.

Энергично замотав головой, Арчи убедился, что не ошибся в ощущениях, а потом на кончик носа ему свалились собственные очки. Арчи отчаянно зашевелил носом, пытаясь усадить их на место. Как он уже выяснил, руки у него были связаны, под спиной ощущалась прохладная древесная кора, а под задом – прелые листья, да еще и неудобно впивавшийся в копчик то ли сук, то ли корень. Но перед болью в руке все эти мелочи просто меркли.

Теперь Арчи смог разглядеть маньяка. Высокая фигура маячила в двух шагах, и, судя по медленным поворотам головы, военный стоял к нему спиной. Что именно он высматривал, Арчи знать совершенно не хотел.

Однако Ламия позаботилась о том, чтобы он не слишком долго наслаждался неведением.

Глухой рев прорезал джунгли. Над головой Арчи судорожно заметались птицы, и он инстинктивно зажмурился. Первое, чему учились на Ламии – под птичьими стоянками не ходить. Обосрут.

Впрочем, птичье дерьмо было самой меньшей неприятностью из тех, что вырисовывались на горизонте. Рев повторился. Арчи отчаянно попытался убедить себя, что это травоядный мегалотерий, но последовал уже третий вопль, и в нем отчетливо различались характерные клокочущие ноты. Такими вокальными данными обладал только тирекс.

Военный медленно развел обе руки, чуть приподнял их, до ужаса став похожим на древнего гладиатора, и заревел в ответ.

Арчи попытался потерять сознание еще раз.

Попытка окончилась неудачей. Тирекс и спятивший военный в ультрасовременной броне по-прежнему были реальны и чудовищно опасны. Причем Арчи затруднялся сказать, кто из них опаснее.

Арчи вновь рванулся, получил очередной заряд боли в плечо и обмяк на месте.

Тирекс не заставил себя долго ждать. Военный притащил Арчи на крохотную полянку, поэтому демонстративное появление ящера состоялось во всем блеске и великолепии – сначала хвощи и папоротники затряслись, пара молодых деревьев качнулась, а затем тирекс проломился сквозь растительность и вырвался на открытое пространство.

Военного он не видел, а вот Арчи заметил сразу же и, не снижая скорости, ринулся к нему. Огромная голова нырнула вниз, челюсти раскрылись, и Арчи завопил, сжимаясь в комок. Рука от такого надругательства едва не отвалилась.

Очки на секунду пошли помехами, а затем отобразили, как военный отпрыгивает с траектории движения, взмахивает рукой и вонзает лезвия под челюсть тирекса справа.

Ящер заревел и сбился с курса. Челюсти с грохотом защелкнулись в полуметре от скорчившегося ученого, тирекс развернулся и ринулся в заросли. Арчи мгновенно представил, как тирекс и военный навечно исчезают в джунглях, а он сам остается на съедение кровососам. Самые мелкие уже вились над ним, то и дело приземляясь на голую кожу. Особенно их привлекала сочащаяся кровь.

Ящер бушевал в папоротниках, не прекращая страшно реветь. Потом он снова вырвался на поляну, проскочив справа в паре метров от связанного ученого. Арчи проводил его диким взглядом, при этом успев заметить фигуру военного, оседлавшего толстенную шею. Правая рука взлетала и опускалась, по бугристой шкуре тирекса бурными потоками лилась почти черная кровь.

Зверюга металась по поляне еще несколько минут, растянувшихся для Арчи в вечность, заполненную диким ревом и треском растительности.

В конце концов, ящер остановился почти посреди поляны, вскинул голову и захрипел, явственно булькая кровью, а затем вытянул хвост и рухнул ничком. Скрюченная задняя лапа пару раз пробороздила землю и застыла.

Воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая испуганными птичьими воплями. С шеи тирекса поднялась знакомая фигура. Спрыгнув на землю, военный издал торжествующий вопль, от которого птицы совсем обезумели, и направился к Арчи. В очках вновь начались помехи. Арчи тряхнул головой, сбрасывая прибор на кончик носа, и глянул на военного уже невооруженным глазом.

Воздух тоже шел помехами, а вернее, потрескивал электричеством. Мелкие разряды становились все крупнее, бежали по фигуре с ног до головы, и Арчи даже испугался, что сейчас военный взорвется. Он малодушно пожелал, чтобы это случилось до того, как маньяк-охотник подойдет ближе.

Сквозь разряды начала просвечивать та самая суперсовременная броня, которую Арчи до сих пор знал только на ощупь. Она была... не похожа на броню. Арчи сглотнул, но в пересохшем рту слюны не было. Тот, кого он принимал за военного, остановился и наклонился. Глухая маска придвинулась к самому лицу окаменевшего на месте ученого. Неизвестный поднял руку – страшную когтистую лапу – и потянулся к лицу Арчи.

И наконец-то пелена беспамятства милосердно накрыла Арчи с головой.

* * *

Его снова несли. На этот раз Арчи сразу же вспомнил, чем кончился предыдущий... день? Час? Независимо от времени, вспомнил он немедленно и не стал открывать глаза. Порезанная рука покоилась у него на груди в согнутом положении, пальцы ощущали голую кожу. Арчи осторожно пошевелил мизинцем и сразу же наткнулся на заклеенный шрам. Под пальцем чувствовалась выпуклость, залитая чем-то вроде медицинского клея. Постепенно напрягая мускулы плеча, Арчи убедился, что плечо осталось при нем и даже функционирует. По идее, такая забота не была свойственна убийцам. Поэтому Арчи рискнул открыть один глаз.

Кругом были джунгли. Гуманоид опять скрывался под маскировкой.

– Я тебя видел, – прохрипел Арчи. – Ты не военный. Ты вообще не человек.

Вряд ли гуманоид его понимал, однако на ходу слегка встряхнул свою ношу. Арчи медленно поднял руку и осторожно прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к тому месту, где должна была находиться шея. Там он наткнулся на набор металлических колец, полностью защищавших горло неизвестного. Продвинувшись чуть выше, Арчи нащупал кромку маски. Она прилегала к линии под нижней челюстью, и ее край был предусмотрительно оббит упругим материалом. Арчи попробовал подковырнуть металл. Гуманоид предупреждающе захрипел-зарычал. Арчи отдернул пальцы, но мгновением позже вернулся к исследованиям. В очках он видел зеленую стрелку, которая уверенно указывала вперед – именно туда, куда гуманоид нес его. Значит, намерения у неизвестного были не совсем кровожадные. Особенно учитывая то, что он заштопал Арчи. Хотя сначала и порезал...

Пальцы нашарили подобие застежек, и Арчи машинально отщелкнул их. Раздавшееся шипение было таким громким и неожиданным, что он шарахнулся и стукнулся головой о плечо незнакомца.

Гуманоид остановился. Уже знакомые разряды побежали по маскировке, постепенно съедая ее. Они кололись ощутимым электричеством, и Арчи ежился, скрипя зубами. Наконец маскировка полностью ушла. Закрытое маской лицо маячило прямо над Арчи. Ученый криво улыбнулся и потянулся к маске с другой стороны. Крепления вновь щелкнули, шипение повторилось – Арчи увидел, что это отстыковываются тонкие трубки типа кислородных. Маска свободно качнулась.

Арчи ухватился и потянул. Она снималась снизу вверх, поэтому физиономия гуманоида открывалась постепенно. Закрытые мандибулярные челюсти с клыками, провал носа, костистые скулы, глубокие впадины глазниц, и сами глаза – желтые и круглые...

Гуманоид раскрыл все четыре клыка и заворчал.

– Очень, очень рад знакомству, – твердо сказал Арчи, положил маску себе на грудь и закрыл глаза. Ему хотелось с дикими криками бежать в джунгли, но он не мог даже пошевелить ногами.

Клыкастый двинулся с места.

Досчитав до пятисот, Арчи вздохнул и открыл глаза. Программу первого контакта он знал назубок, но сам никогда не оказывался в роли дипломата. Известные людям расы (общим числом три штуки) были крайне не расположены к тесному общению. Даже вечные экономические ценности типа торговли их не привлекали. Делиться знаниями с братьями по вселенной они тоже не спешили, поэтому разочаровавшиеся люди махнули рукой на мечты о космической дружбе. В новостях инопланетян показывали все реже и потом вовсе забыли про них.

Поэтому Арчи не слишком хорошо представлял, что делать, если потенциально не склонный к контактам чужерасец сначала попытался убить человека, потом вылечил, а потом еще и понес к базе. А ведь он, похоже, точно знал, где расположена крепость научных исследований. Похоже, давно уже тут находился.

– Ты меня сбил? – поинтересовался Арчи.

Чужерасец закономерно проигнорировал его. Арчи вздохнул и постучал себя пальцем по груди.

– Арчи, – четко проговорил он, а затем ткнул чужерасца.

– Шшшаха!

Это с равным успехом могло означать и имя, и посыл по матушке, или же просто «отвали». Арчи решил, что лучше будет сократить только что прозвучавшее.

– Шах, – уточнил он, по-прежнему тыкая пальцем в твердокаменную грудную клетку.

Гуманоид фыркнул, подергал челюстями, но даже не посмотрел на свою ношу. Он упорно шел в направлении базы. Между тем быстро смеркалось – наступала непроглядная ламийская ночь. Арчи повертел колесико настройки очков и добился режима ночного видения.

Гуманоид не останавливался, но это было вовсе не так здорово, как казалось с первого взгляда. Ночью Ламия выкидывала очередные сюрпризы, которые вызывали восторг у ученых и головную боль у всех остальных. Арчи до жжения в глазах всматривался в джунгли, пока не заметил то, чего на ночной Ламии следовало опасаться больше всего.

– Там опасно, – он ткнул Шаха кулаком в грудь и в ответ на недовольное ворчание указал в глубины леса. – Ловчие семена!

Гуманоид остановился и несколько секунд всматривался туда же, щуря глаза. Потом тряхнул головой и резко сменил курс. Подойдя к ближайшей группе сращенных деревьев, он запрыгнул на круто выгнутые корни и ловко пробежал по одному из титанических отростков. Арчи с облегчением вздохнул. Шах правильно понял грозящую им опасность и спешил укрыться, пока семена не расползутся от материнского растения.

В центре деревьев притаилась небольшая пещера, сформированная их переплетенными стволами. Почти в каждой такой группе встречались эти пещеры, но иногда они были слишком маленькими. Путешественникам повезло – в пещере могли уместиться двое-трое.

Хотя когда гуманоид начал впихиваться следом за Арчи, расчетная площадь резко сократилась. Ученый отодвинулся к стене, Шах развернулся, едва не сломав ему нос плечом, и полоснул по верхнему краю выхода. Древесный сок потянулся клейкими нитями, мгновенно твердеющими на воздухе.

– Гениально, – прошептал Арчи.

Инорасец перекрыл их запах. Семена не охотились на старших растительных братьев, их интересовала только фауна. Типичная паразитарная система размножения заставляла их летать в ночных джунглях, искать тех, кто бегает на двух, четырех или шести лапах, и вбуравливаться в мясо, чтобы немедленно пустить там тонкие нити корней.

Шах снова развернулся, окончательно перекрывая вход, и завозился, устраиваясь в ограниченном пространстве. Арчи, все еще отважно прижимавший к груди маску, запротестовал, чувствуя, как его ущемляют.

Раздел жизненного пространства затянулся, и в результате Арчи все же оказался не в самом удобном положении. Шах уселся, скрестив ноги, а ноги Арчи перекинул через свои бедра. Под задницей у Арчи вновь оказался какой-то дурацкий выступ, и ученый заелозил, пробуя найти подходящее положение. Шах просунул руки под его бедра и резко дернул, пересаживая Арчи на себя. Потом обнял человека покрепче и уткнулся лбом в стенку пещеры над головой Арчи.

И, кажется, на этом уснул.

Не веря своим глазам, Арчи попробовал шевельнуться. Объятия оказались слишком крепкими. Маска вдавливалась в живот. Он попытался согнуться, кое-как отстранился и вытащил кусок металла. Осторожно положив маску на дно пещеры, он вздохнул и пожалел, что сейчас рядом нет Марцева. Тот бы уже дал сотню советов, как убить расслабившегося противника с помощью сопли и выпавшей ресницы. Ну или хотя бы как сбежать.

Вместо этого Арчи остался сидеть в непривычной позе, ощущая всю гамму чувств настоящего мужчины, который внезапно оказался на слишком короткой дистанции от другого мужчины. Даже если тот принадлежит к другой космической расе.

* * *

В ночи Арчи проснулся от очень неприятного ощущения. Ему хотелось ссать.

Голод и жажда так и не проявили себя, видимо, загнанные адреналином в хвост очереди, но вот спазмы мочевого пузыря напоминали о себе совершенно безжалостно. Арчи заерзал, пытаясь найти положение, в котором будет не так остро ощущаться естественная потребность. Однако ни одна поза из возможного ограниченного набора ситуацию не спасала. Ему срочно надо было выбраться наружу и облегчиться. Он уже чувствовал, как ему становится жарко: кровь приливала к щекам.

– Шах, – он толкнул чужерасца в плечо. – Шах, мне надо выйти.

Гуманоид не просыпался. Арчи прислушался, убедился, что тот не помер, и продолжил трясти Шаха. Громко орать он не решался, поскольку помимо семян в джунглях было много других охотников. Перепробовав все способы, Арчи вцепился в кожаные шнуры, гривой произраставшие на голове гуманоида, и рванул.

– Гха-ар!

Ночных хищников чужерасец явно не боялся. Его вопль оглушил Арчи, и с ученым едва не случилась окончательная катастрофа.

Раскрытые челюсти замаячили перед лицом, глаза даже в темноте светились гневом.

– Мне надо выйти, – повторил Арчи, выразительно тыкая пальцем на затянутый нитями выход. Гуманоид оглянулся, снова перевел взгляд на Арчи и пощелкал челюстями.

– Мне, – Арчи указал на себя, – очень надо, – он сложил руки молитвенной лодочкой, – выйти! – и снова указал в джунгли.

Шах склонил голову к плечу, затем недовольно захрипел и вновь опустил голову, явно собираясь уснуть.

– Нет-нет! – Арчи заелозил, пытаясь вырваться. – Шах! Я обоссусь сейчас!

На этот раз он указал себе на низ живота, перекосился в гримасе, для убедительности провел себе по горлу и наконец схватился за промежность. Подкатывало так, что на мгновение он закусил губу и даже коротко застонал. Шах раскрыл челюсти и тихо заворчал. Потом разжал объятие и чуть откинулся.

Арчи, вне себя от радости, уже собирался устраивать акробатический номер с вылезанием из тесной пещеры, но Шах, как оказалось, вовсе не собирается его выпускать. Арчи выразительно задергал ногами. Шах уперся когтем ему в грудь, нажал, заставив Арчи невольно откинуться назад, и повел вниз.

– Слушай, это не то, – сквозь зубы процедил Арчи. – Сейчас не лучшее время для изучения анатомии.

Шах согнул палец и надавил ему на низ живота. Арчи схватил экспериментатора за руку и попытался оттолкнуть. Шах зарычал, щелкая челюстями, на животе у Арчи оказалась вся ладонь – и надавила.

– Твою мать, прекрати!

Чувствуя, что готов вот-вот брызнуть в прямом смысле слова, Арчи изо всех сил подался назад. Шах ухватился за пояс штанов и дернул. Крепкий ремень выдержал. Арчи невольно втянул живот, и Шах немедленно просунул руку ему в штаны на половину ладони. Вцепившись когтями, Шах вновь рванул, и на этот раз ткань не выдержала. На секунду испуг помог Арчи отвлечься от пульсирующего чувства уже в самом члене, но дальше стало только хуже. Шах взял его член тремя пальцами и слегка подергал из стороны в сторону.

– А... а-а, боже, чтоб тебя!

Терпение Арчи лопнуло. Мочевой пузырь сократился, и его содержимое устремилось на волю. Арчи приглушенно взвыл, хватая Шаха за запястье. Остановить струю он уже не мог.

Шах внимательно наблюдал за процессом, негромко рокоча и шевеля клыками. Арчи содрогался и даже поддавал бедрами, не в силах контролировать мочеиспускание. Его штаны, живот Шаха, пол под ними обоими – все было залито напрочь.

Последние судороги выдавили из члена несколько капель, и Арчи обмяк, едва не теряя сознание от только что произошедшего. И облегчения – настолько сильного, что оно было сравни удовольствию. Шах снова подергал, словно проверял, перекрыт ли кран, и медленно разжал пальцы.

– Скотина! – с чувством сказал Арчи.

Он предчувствовал ночь в собственной луже, и от этого ему делалось дурно.

Шах вновь положил ладонь ему на живот и надавил. На миг Арчи посетила чудовищная мысль, что сейчас его продавят насквозь в поисках дополнительных ресурсов, но, к великому его облегчению, Шах удовлетворился легким хлопком.

После чего завозился с собственным весьма скромным обмундированием. Арчи даже не успел толком испугаться, как чужерасец торжественно вывалил свое достоинство. Ученый-Арчи немедленно отметил оригинальное анатомическое решение, включавшее как общее закрученное состояние, так и головку с венчиком лепестков. Обычный-парень-Арчи готов был лупить Шаха по башке и бежать в ночь навстречу ловчим семенам.

Шах негромко заворчал и приглашающе двинул бедром. Член покачнулся и пошевелил венчиком. Арчи затряс головой и поднял обе руки, снова пытаясь откинуться назад. Однако когтистая ладонь Шаха находилась у него под спиной, а сам Шах явно не был настроен на отказ. Клыки многозначительно шевельнулись прямо у Арчи перед глазами, за спиной звонко лязгнуло. Арчи не увидел, но очень хорошо представил пару острых лезвий. Он сглотнул, с ненавистью втянул воздух, выдохнул и ухватил член чужерасца.

В руке оказалось нечто жесткое, но при этом гибкое и подвижное. Словно Арчи взялся за оживший корень. Ступор, охвативший ученого, был далек от исследовательского зуда. Арчи отстраненно задумался, как бы повели себя его коллеги, доведись им попасть в такой переплет. Шах заворчал и двинул бедрами. Арчи инстинктивно сжал пальцы, и член скользнул в его руке вперед-назад. Неожиданно мягкие и скользкие лепестки венчика оказались прямо у него в кулаке. Шах застыл на месте, раскрыв челюсти и мелко-мелко подергивая клыками. Арчи мстительно сжал кулак, но тут же отпустил. Потом и вовсе разжал руку, но прежде чем Шах успел разозлиться, провел пальцем по всему раскрытому венчику. Лепестки охотно сминались и снова поднимались под его пальцем. В центре «соцветия» находилась... Арчи так и не смог избавиться от ботанических сравнений – ему казалось, что в центре находится завязь. Набухшая и сочащаяся блестящей влагой. Он осторожно потер это соцветие указательным пальцем, ощущая, как напрягается Шах.

Чужерасец уже обеими руками упирался в стену за головой Арчи. Краем глаза ученый видел, как вздуваются мускулы под толстой шкурой. Но в основном перед глазами маячил напрягшийся хуй. Арчи тоже уперся в плечо Шаха и продолжил ознакомление с чужой половой системой, тщетно пытаясь убедить себя, что сейчас проводит не что иное, как эксперимент.

Шах ворчал и хрипел, под задницей Арчи напрягались широкие бедра, и в пещере все сильнее начинало вонять мускусом. Хренов инорасец смердел, как бомбочки, которые в ассортименте изготавливали шутники из группы биоатаки. Арчи уже почти со злобой надрачивал дергающийся в его руке хрен, желая, чтобы все это закончилось как можно скорее. Шах начал хрипеть еще громче, отрывисто втягивая воздух. Арчи невольно начал считать движения собственной руки – вверх-вниз, еще раз, три, четыре, пять...

Шах заревел, напугав Арчи до полного паралича. Ученый застыл на месте, пальцы его конвульсивно сжались, и набухший член оказался в крепкой ловушке. Шах заревел еще громче, член содрогнулся, а лепестки на нем резко сомкнулись. Арчи остолбенело смотрел, как раздувается этот бутон, судорожно вздрагивает, а затем....

Затем Шах кончил. Произошло это так быстро, что Арчи не смог уклониться и струя мутной жижи угодила прямо ему в очки.

Вопль ярости так и не вырвался из перехваченного горла, поскольку Арчи немедленно сообразил, что стоит открыть рот – и он наглотается чужой спермы по самое не балуйся.

Зажмурившись и пытаясь промычать: «Ах ты сукин сын!», не открывая рта, Арчи отдернул руку, судорожно схватился за воротник, рванул и без того измочаленную рубашку и с остервенением начал утираться. На удивление, у него почти не болело плечо.

На его счастье, одежда отлично справилась с задачей, и уже через несколько секунд Арчи смог от души выматериться, наконец-то перейдя и эту границу «взросления» по Марцеву.

– ...говна кусок! – закончил он тираду на одном дыхании и притормозил, переводя дух.

Шах оторвал одну руку от стены, пошевелил перед носом ученого когтистыми пальцами и тоже схватил его за воротник. Последовавший рывок окончательно превратил стандартный комплект в лохмотья. Удовлетворенно осмотрев добычу, Шах тщательно повозил тканью по лицу ученого. Пародия на заботу была столь ужасающей, что Арчи чуть не взвыл вслух.

Напоследок Шах небрежно вытер его между ног, затем пару раз провел по собственному брюху и запихал тряпку под зад ученого, моментально нервно сжавшегося от прикосновения.

Арчи все равно казалось, что он весь липкий.

Шах, как ему показалось, довольно заворчал, вновь обхватил ученого обеими руками, прижал к себе и устроил нижнюю челюсть прямиком у того на макушке. Голова была тяжелой. Плечо вновь дало о себе знать. Арчи, прижатый щекой к твердой груди, протестующе дернулся. Чужерасец не обратил на это никакого внимания и, судя по замедляющемуся ритму сердцебиения, вновь уснул.

Потрясенный таким хладнокровием Арчи напрягся и смог высвободить здоровую руку. Схватив инорасца за нижний клык, он потянул. Шах недовольно заворчал, и по спине Арчи прошлись когти. Легко, но очень выразительно. Ситуация была совершенно отчаянной. Арчи еще пару раз матюгнулся, попробовал оттолкнуться от широкой грудной клетки, потерпел неудачу и обреченно утих.

Единственным положительным моментом, который он отчаянно выкопал из пучины безнадеги, было тепло, излучаемое Шахом. Откровенно говоря, чужерасец шпарил, как промышленный обогреватель. Хотя бы за воспаление легких и яичек Арчи мог не волноваться.

И, несмотря на то, что теперь он совершенно точно хотел есть, это могло потерпеть.

* * *

Все-таки Марцев не был совсем уже бессердечной скотиной. Правда, в сложившихся обстоятельствах Арчи просто мечтал, чтобы его никогда не нашли. Но генерал не поленился отправить спасательную группу на поиски, да еще и принял в этом деятельное личное участие.

Рев вертушек над джунглями разбудил Арчи с эффективностью самого лучшего в мире будильника. Фактически, Арчи подскочил на месте и, если бы не чужерасец, наверняка поздоровался бы головой с потолком пещеры. Вместо этого он поздоровался с нижней челюстью Шаха. И заодно с возмущением обнаружил, что крепко дрыхнувший чужерасец успел напустить на него слюней. Арчи надеялся, что это именно слюна и что она не ядовита.

– Шах, это за мной!

Он машинально толкнул чужерасца обеими руками и тут же содрогнулся, готовясь к боли в плече. Но она была слабой, едва заметной. Арчи покосился на место ранения и обнаружил, что прозрачный гель почти полностью отслоился. Стоило слегка потянуть – и лепешка совсем отошла. Короста под ней была твердой и выглядела так, будто ранению уже неделя, не меньше. В этом Арчи не сильно разбирался.

– Доктор Роджерс! Мы наблюдаем активность вашего маяка!

Ор генерала, усиленный современными средствами связи, прокатился над джунглями, закономерно распугав птиц. Под их галдеж и рокот винтов Арчи завозился на месте, отчаянно демонстрируя Шаху, что ему срочно надо идти. Одновременно его обуревала самая настоящая паника – ведь предстояло не просто встретиться с генералом, а еще и объяснить ему, почему ученый выглядит так, будто его драли тулирапторы. Особенно прицельно – в районе штанов.

– Господи, за что мне все это, – простонал Арчи, изо всех сил отпихивая чужерасца.

– Доктор Роджерс! Если вы не в состоянии выйти на контакт, мы отправим группу поиска! Оставайтесь на месте!

Арчи подавил инстинктивный вопль: «Я здесь!» Собравшись с мыслями, он начал жестами изображать, что прибыли именно за ним, поочередно тыкая в сторону выхода, в себя, в очки и, наконец, стараясь изобразить, что Шах снаружи категорически не нужен.

Внимательно проследив за его пантомимой, Шах универсальным жестом приложил палец к сомкнутым жвалам, и одновременно толстая пластина на его руке поднялась, формируя экран. На небольшом дисплее замелькало, и Арчи невольно прикипел взглядом к картинкам. Лес, снова лес, пейзаж неба, о, синхроплан... падающий синхроплан... Он сам, Арчи, висящий на дереве!

– Так ты наблюдал?

Между тем картинки быстро менялись, показывая сцену столкновения, потом привязанного к дереву ученого, труп тирекса – о, несколько горделивых фото на фоне трупа в самой что ни на есть охотничьей позе...

И, наконец, на экране изобразился диптих. В одной его части молодой интеллигентный ученый Арчибальд Роджерс обоссывался с размахом библейского потопа, а на другой – получал в физиономию спермой чужерасца.

Арчи беззвучно разинул рот, утратив способность даже хрипеть или сипеть.

Шах ткнул пальцем в картинку, потом в Арчи, и снова прижал палец к сомкнутым клыкам. Шантаж был настолько очевидным, что Арчи дико закивал, едва не сломав себе шею от усердия. Одновременно с этим он мысленно благодарил свою удачу, что чужерасец всего лишь шантажировал его. А мог бы прирезать, бросить в пещере и скрыться, натянув свою маскировку. Даже если потом его отыскали бы, мертвый Арчи вряд ли бы радовался торжеству справедливости.

Шах развернулся лицом к выходу. Нога Арчи задела за стену, коленный сустав болезненно напрягся, и Арчи резко дернулся, высвобождаясь. Короткий стон вырвался сам собой. Одновременно чужерасец мощно толкнул его в грудь. Арчи буквально вылетел сквозь завесу из застывших нитей.

Первым его порывом было немедленно вскочить и бежать, но оказалось, что тело слушается его с большим замедлением. Арчи плюнул, перекатился на живот и пополз, налегая на здоровую руку. Впереди еще маячила перспектива объясняться с медиками, от чьего бдительного взора не ускользала даже заноза, что уж говорить про целое проникающее ранение, внезапным образом образовавшееся и излечившееся всего за одну ночь.

Не оглядываясь, Арчи добрался до просвета среди стволов, выполз на корень и не удержался на гладкой поверхности. Соскользнув, он прокатился на животе, потерял равновесие и почти кубарем слетел на землю.

– Сука-а!

Вопль боли вырвался сам собой.

– Доктор Роджерс! Оставайтесь на месте, мы видим вас!

– Еще бы вы меня не видели, – простонал Арчи, корчась на прелой листве. Ему казалось, что он сломал руку. – Вы ж надо мной висите!

Вертушка гнала потоки теплого воздуха, листва вокруг Арчи тяжело шевелилась и порывалась взлететь, но под собственной влажной тяжестью тут же оседала. Штаны окончательно приказали долго жить, и листва ощущалась под голым бедром всей своей сыростью.

Свист разматывающегося троса он различил даже в непрерывном ровном гуле. Мягкое приземление человека – тоже. Потом в поле зрения появились отполированные ботинки из кожи археоптерикса. В таком живодерском гардеробе щеголял только один человек на всей Ламии.

– Доктор Роджерс, извольте объясниться! – рявкнул генерал Марцев, нависая над ученым. – Чем вы занимались в лесу, Арчибальд?

«Обоссал пришельца и отдрочил ему», – честно хотел ответить Арчи. Но вместо этого молча снял очки, неловко протер их о штаны и надел обратно.

– Так что же вы молчите? – прогремел генерал.

– Я вступал в глубокий контакт с эндемичными формами жизни, – прогундосил Арчи самым высокомерным тоном. – Преимущественно гастрономический. С их стороны.

– Шутим, значит?

Генерал наклонился, схватил Арчи за плечо и рванул, поднимая. Силы ему было не занимать. Арчи в последний момент прикусил язык, чтобы не заорать. Хватался Марцев аккурат за пробитое плечо.

– А вонища тоже от знакомства? – с подозрением уточнил генерал.

– Это уникальные сведения для группы биоатаки, – уныло ответил Арчи.

Генерал хмыкнул, обхватил ученого за талию и почти потащил на себе. Штаны Арчи пытался придержать другой рукой, но тут же отказался от идеи – болела она страшно.

– Мойка, доклад, карантин, – перечислил Марцев необходимую, по его мнению, последовательность действий, защелкивая на тросе карабин. – Поднимай!

Земля ушла из-под ног. Арчи оглянулся на группу деревьев, пытаясь высмотреть свое убежище, но ожидаемо ничего не обнаружил. Шах вовсе не собирался махать ему на прощание.

– И прекратите об меня обтираться, Арчибальд! – раздраженно проревел Марцев.

– Есть, сэр! – брякнул Арчи.

Его живое общение с инопланетянином должно было остаться довольно позорной тайной. Но кое-что Арчи все-таки мог использовать. Останки своей одежды, а в особенности рубашки, Арчи не собирался отдавать кому-либо даже под угрозой расстрела.

Ведь активную ДНК чужой расы еще никто никогда не получал.


End file.
